


The Meaning of Love

by WindMeister8



Category: Death Note, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is something we can't really define. It comes to us in so many different ways. This is a collection of short drabbles that gives a small glimpse of what love is through the eyes of different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bittersweet Crush

As your fingers flew across the keyboard, your attention was on your colleague. When he ran his hands through his hair, you shivered involuntarily. Anything Levi did turned you into a mess. 

But once this project was over, you would never see him, let alone work with him. Your throat constricted and you blinked back tears. Catching your reaction, Levi’s eyes darted to your face and you hurriedly faked a smile. His lips curled upwards in a smile that tugged at your heartstrings.

It was small moments like this that you would engrave in your memory forever. 

God, please…

_…don’t ever let it end._


	2. Undying Loyalty

Some laughed and ridiculed me. Others said I was kind, loyal… The truth is I’m tired. 

I pity myself for being a prisoner, a caregiver. Sometimes I wish he had died. But that would be evil of me. I hate myself for that.

Then there are days that I remember us from before the car accident. And I cry knowing those days are gone.

But when I’m about to give up, you turn to me and smile. You call my name in that sweet baritone voice and I forget everything. Because in that moment, Erwin, everything is worth it.


	3. Sacrifice

As she swept the broken glass shards, her bruised knee scraped the ground. The biting pain didn’t bother her as much as the fear that he would come home drunk again – the cycle of abuse picking up once more. 

“Mum, your medicine.”

Turning around, she smiled at the raven-haired boy. Looking at his concerned expression, the tremor in her hands ceased and she lovingly caressed his cheek.

_You’re my medicine, Levi. Knowing that you’re here, I can take the burden of everything. Even if it means doing battle with the devil, I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe._


	4. Love Expression

_“I love you” are words I can say easily to one whom I love. But that’s not the case for everyone._

The young man with messy black hair sitting in front of you was one of them. For close to five years you had been dating him but never once had he uttered those magic words. Normally, it didn’t bother you but today was special. Today was the day that he had promised to propose to you – right after his graduation from college. 

Yet the awkward guy was acting just like normal, sitting in that slouch of his while his dark eyes roved over the piles of papers in front of him. Obviously deep in thought over some Math problem as usual. For him, the problems to solve were never-ending and that was what attracted you to him in the first place. But today, it was merely getting on your nerves. Creeping up on him, you wrapped your arms around him and gave him a light peck on the cheek. 

“Hey L, do you know what day it is today?”

“Monday.”

Scowling, you tried again. “Oh come on, you can do better than that. What’s the significance of today?”

He glanced up at you with an indifferent expression. “It’s the second Monday of the month?”

Frustrated with your boyfriend’s forgetfulness, you growled and stormed out of the room, your last words to him being “Forget it then!”

Three hours later, you were still giving him the cold shoulder when you received a text on your phone from him.

**(F/N), solve this. It’s really important.  
-4(-(cos(45)^2+sin(45)^2)^1/2) > 2(-4u+u)+3(-3u+u)**

Frowning, you grabbed a piece of paper and worked on the problem. Despite your irritation with him, you knew how important his work was to the police department and if he needed your help, then you would do it for him. As you scribbled the last equation down, you reached for your phone and texted him back.

**Answer is u > 3**

His reply was almost immediate.

**That shouldn’t be the case. Check again.**

You went through your math carefully line by line. Finding the mistake to be a simple one, you slapped your forehead in irritation and redid your solution.

**Answer is i**

Once again, L’s reply came within a few seconds.

**You really need to improve your math. Btw, what is the significance of that solution?**

You re-read his reply multiple times and stared at the solution in front of you. When you finally understood the meaning behind the Math problem he had laid in front of you, tears of joy sprung up in your eyes.

_Because those three words can be expressed in so many ways. You just need to know how to find it._


End file.
